Breon
' Breon' is Brian Griffin and Sylveon's half-breed son (a Labrodeon) that was born shortly before Sylveon fell into her coma. Where he was sent to live with the Eeveelutions' Uncle Comet and Aunt Grassy Greens. His main goal is to bring back his father and mother, as well as his siblings so they can be family again. He also owns a Private Viper Mark II Spaceship. Backstory Breon was born shortly before Sylveon fell into her coma, and in order to prevent Darth Manacore from learning of his existence, the team sent him to Comet and Grassy Greens' home on Tatooine. Where he grew up, but as he did, he longed to leave Tatooine and follow a different life. Bio Then one day, when Comet purchased 2 droids from Tuskegee Raiders, Breon's adventure was soon to begin, as he then gave the 2 droids a cleaning and tune up he inadvertently activated a hologram on BB-8 . But BB-8 tricked him into turning it off, (because he refused to share it with Breon). As Breon then talks to Grassy and Comet about BB-8. And then later talks to his friends, Toaster , Blanky , Lampy , Radio , and Kirby about his feelings and later he breaks into song about how he wishes to live in a different life out in the galaxy. Personality In his youth, Breon was often impatient, looking ahead to the future with little regard for his present surroundings. Like his father, he was impulsive, reckless, and often had little regard for his own personal safety. Some time after the Battle of Naboo, he would confer with The Riders that he regretted his behavior before then, acknowledging he complained "about everything" because of his desire to escape from Tatooine. He also acknowledged his scarce talent at lying, a trait that many people could infer. However, as his skills in the Force progressed and, especially after losing a hand to Darth Manacore, Breon became more patient and seasoned, and was often seen as having wisdom beyond his years. However, he still retained his idealistic viewpoint, willing to think the best of anyone, and believing that Manacore was redeemable. He was also unable to ignore those who needed help, sometimes to the point of endangering missions for the sake of saving someone else's life, as his father would throughout the Clone Equine and Dragon Wars. Even as a child, he had a strong sense of morality and a need to help others despite likely danger. Psychical Appearance Breon is a cross-breed of a Labrador and Sylveon (a Labrodeon), where he has the body of a dog, but the paws, tail, ears, and 2 feelers of a sylveon. Breon's body is white, while his paws, tail, ears, and the end of his fellers are light blue. And he has light blue eyes. And he wears a light blue bandana. Skills and Abilities Psychic powers: '''Like his Mother, Breon posses '''Lightsaber combat: Force Skills: Marksmanship: Swordsman Combat: Main Weaponry *His Father's Lightsaber (lost at the end of Darth Manacore Strikes Back) *Green/Blue Dual-phased Lightsaber *Pink/Purple Dual-Phased Lightsaber *Heckler & Koch VP70 pistol *Heckler & Koch P2000 Pistol *Sting Sword Trivia *Breon makes his first appearance in A New Hope for The Eeveelutions * Category:HEROES Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Brothers Category:Dogs Category:Pokémon Category:Hybrids Category:The Jedi Category:Force Sensitive Characters Category:Lightsabermen Category:Form I Users Category:Form IV Users Category:Jar'Kai Users Category:Gunners Category:Dual-Wielders Category:Swordsmen Category:Form III Users Category:Form V Users Category:Form VI Users Category:Blaster Users Category:Pilots